lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renny
Renny is a recurring character in the Pizza No Come Film Series. He is portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. Renny was a member of the Fat Clan, a group dedicated to bringing pizzas back into society after they were banned. He has often found himself in many difficult situations, especially with pizza guy Antonio Sabatino. Biography Backstory At some point, Renny joined the Fat Clan with the hopes of bringing pizza back into society, and being able to consume the forbidden food. In 2016, Renny started wearing a Kylo Ren mask, which is where he got his name from. He also started using a scooter as his primary means of transportation, and often went around without wearing a shirt. Pizza Origins Renny goes to an elementary school parking lot with fellow gang members Jicker and Dope, where they hope to get pizzas from a black market pizza guy. A yellow car rides up to them, and Antonio Sabatino steps out with three pizzas. Renny is especially excited that he'll finally get to consume a pizza. Antonio asks the gang members to pay for the pizza, to which Renny says he'll pay for them but he'll beat up Antonio beforehand. Renny rides towards Antonio on his scooter, though Antonio blocks him with the pizza boxes and shoves him to the ground. Eventually, Antonio gives the pizzas to the gang members. Jicker opens the first box, and finds there's nothing inside except a piece of crust. Jicker angrily kicks the boxes aside and attacks Antonio. As Antonio bludgeons Jicker with a pizza box, and Dope accidentally shoots himself with a gun, Renny's anger grows and he soon rides over to Antonio and shoves him to the ground. Renny and Jicker then run off across the parking lot. As the two goons retreat, Antonio stakes out in the parking lot until that evening, believing the'll eventually return. Soon enough, Renny arrives on his scooter and approaches Antonio. After a brief confrontation, a gunfight breaks out, before Renny rides off on his scooter. Antonio gets in his car and pursues Renny in a low-speed chase near the school. Renny taunts Antonio by riding his scooter slowly in front of his car. Antonio tries shooting his laser gun at Renny while driving, but misses him with every shot. When the weapon jams, Antonio tries fixing it, to which Renny falls and pretends he was run over by the car. Antonio gets out of the vehicle and looks around for Renny, who sneaks around and gets in the car. Antonio confronts Renny at gunpoint, telling him that he's about to cross the line - though Renny says that he intends to, and starts the car up. As Antonio warns him this is a bad idea, Renny drives off into the night, cackling hysterically. Between Films In the hours after Pizza Origins, Renny gave Antonio's car to the Hooded Hoodlum, another member of the Fat Clan. The Hoodlum, along with Jicker and another goon named Brayden, roamed the woods the next day in search of The Chimp, a cowboy mercenary sent out by Antonio to reclaim his car. Renny was likely searching for The Chimp as well, and was captured off-screen and thrown in the trunk of Antonio's car. Since Chimp refused to return the vehicle, Renny was seemingly stuck with him for eight months. Pizza Will Come After severing ties with The Chimp, Antonio finally gets his car back. As he gets into the vehicle and takes a moment to rest, he hears a horrifying screech from the trunk. Antonio gets out of the vehicle and opens the trunk, to which Renny emerges and exclaims "ah, finally!". Between Films Renny joined forces with Antonio, as they likely found a common enemy in The Chimp. At some point, Antonio convinces Renny to depart from the Fat Clan for his own safety. Pizza Must Come Renny meets with Master Malice, the leader of the Fat Clan, out in the wilderness. He informs Malice that he's submitting his resignation for the Fat Clan, as he's hoping to go on a diet. Malice is infuriated by this, but nevertheless accepts Renny's decision. Shortly after, Renny finds The Chimp and pursues him through the woods. Eventually, Renny catches up to The Chimp, and confronts him over locking him in the trunk of Antonio's car. Renny then berates Chimp over his loyalty to the Fat Clan, and states that he's much better off with Antonio. As Chimp's frustration grows, Renny knocks the cowboy hat from his head, which prompts Chimp to shove Renny down. Moments later, Antonio confronts Chimp and is subsequently struck down, all of which Renny witnesses. Category:Characters Category:Pizza No Come Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Living Characters Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Pizza Origins Category:Pizza Will Come Category:Pizza Must Come Category:Living Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists